


It's Your Dick's Fault

by ThatAngstSinner



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ;)))), Anal Sex, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I think it's a fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, There's more - Freeform, but wait, hahahaha, here I go, huehue, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAngstSinner/pseuds/ThatAngstSinner
Summary: Silence came between them when Yuuri decided to lie down while Victor, still sitting on the edge of the bed, to keep him company.The moment of silence broke when suddenly, an idea from Victor popped out of nowhere. "Can I kiss you, Yuuri?" He asked then immediately leaned down to reach Yuuri."Eh? What? No, wait!" Yuuri pushed his fiancé's face away from him, panicking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EYYY IT'S ME AGAIN HAHAHAHA //coughs// EHEM.
> 
> Anyway, it's already 12AM here but I couldn't sleep sooooo, here's a smutty fanfic I made! Huehuehue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! ◌ ｡˚✩

"Achoo!" Yuuri sneezed, shivering from the cold breeze that would touch his sensitive skin. "This is why I hate getting sick.." He mumbled, sniffing as he covered himself with his thick blanket.

' _knock_ '

"Yuri?" Victor called, popping his head behind the door.

"Hm?" Yuuri groaned as he tried to sit up but has no energy. Instead, he glanced at the door, his vision blurry.

"I made some porridge for you.." The older said as he entered the room, holding a bowl of porridge.

To tell you the truth, the two got wet from the rain for playing outside yesterday which brought Yuuri having a cold. Though, his cold isnt that serious but Victor, worried as usual, he told Yakov that they won't be attending practice today. Luckily, Victor immediately ended the call before Yakov lectures him on the phone, yelling.

When Victor entered, he placed the bowl above the nightstand and sat beside Yuuri. Of course, Yuuri groaned slightly and sat up after Victor helped him for support.

"I know I'm not good at cooking but making porridge is all I can do.." Victor mumbled, worried at his sick fiancé.

Yuri giggled softly as a reply. ' _So cute_..' He thought then looked at the Russian man, smiling. "Thank you.." He thanked, his voice husky. ' _I wanna kiss you but I'm afraid I might infect you with my cold._.' Yuuri once more thought, missing his fiancé's touch.

Getting the bowl, Victor took a spoonful of porridge as he blew it to cool down before feeding it to Yuuri. Tasting the flavor, it enlightened Yuuri up. "It tastes good!" He complimented, swallowing the food.

"Really?" Victor laughed and he continued feeding Yuuri until the food is completely done.

* * *

 

 

"Sorry Yuuri. I shouldn't have forced you to play with me in the rain.." Victor apologized, helping Yuuri to drink his medicine.

"What do you mean? I mean, I was thankful that we were able to have fun together yesterday.." Yuuri replied after drinking the pill, giving the glass to Victor.

"But Yuuri, it was my—"

"Shhh, Victor. Your fiancé forgives you already. Don't think too much.." Yuuri cut Victor's sentence off by placing his pointing finger to his Russian fiancé as he looked down, shutting his eyes.

Wide eyes, Victor grabbed his hand as he leaned towards him, placing his other hand on Yuuri's neck, checking his body temperature. Yuri jolted from the sudden skin contact, looking back at him.

"Thank goodness. Your heat is fading.." Victor said, whispering and sighed in relief. He pulled his hands back to him, leaving Yuuri craving his touch even more.

"It is?" Yuuri's eyes sparkled catching Victor's attention.

"Yeah.." His fiancé replied, smiling at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Silence came between them when Yuuri decided to lie down while Victor, still sitting on the edge of the bed, to keep him company.

The moment of silence broke when suddenly, an idea from Victor popped out of nowhere. "Can I kiss you, Yuuri?" He asked then immediately leaned down to reach Yuuri.

"Eh? What? No, wait!" Yuuri pushed his fiancé's face away from him, panicking.

"I- I might infect you if we kiss!!" He reasoned out and yet, Victor grabbed his hands, kissing his kunckles before pinning it above Yuuri's head.

"It's unfair to see you suffering from the cold, Yuuri." Victor replied, their foreheads touching. "I would rather have Yuuri's cold just to feel you again." He continued, whispering lowly before touching his lips on Yuuri's.

Yuuri's face got flustered after Victor's statement. Giving in, he opened his mouth slightly to signal Victor to continue his action.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahnn.." Yuuri mewled, his body trembling from the cold as he struggled weakly, his wrists tied up. Victor is already taking the lead as he roamed his hands inside Yuuri's clothes, aiming for his already hard sensitive nipples.

Finally touching his nipples, Yuuri gasped loudly at his touch. "V-victor your hands are too cold!" He whined then Victor started to rub the both of his nipples, pinching it slightly.

"But look, Yuuri's nipples are so hard. It would be a shame if I wouldn't give attention to it.~" Victor hummed, positioning himself in between Yuuri's legs as he made them spread so that he would be able to rub Yuuri's clothes crotch in tease.

Gasps and moans were heard across their room. Upper clothes were now forgotten on the floor as Victor licked Yuuri's nipples equally before going down to his  _main_ dish.

 

"Oh?" Victor smirked, palming Yuuri's clothed crotch as he rubbed it teasingly. His fiancé closed his eyes, his mouth gaped, enjoying the pleasure that he get from Victor.

"Tell me, Yuuri, what do you want me to do?" Victor whispered, licking his lips, still rubbing his hard clothed crotch.

"Nnhn.. I want.. Victor to touch my dick, p-please!" Yuuri moaned, aching his back, craving his touch more and more even though his wrists are still tied up.

"Your what?" Victor teased as his hand started to take Yuuri's pajamas off, still wearing his boxer.

"M-my dick, Victor! Touch it!" Yuuri replied louder than before, now desperate.

Chuckling, Victor nodded and obeyed Yuuri's command and took his boxers off, impatiently.

 

"Ah! Victor!" Yuuri gasped when Victor took his dick all as he hummed to send some vibration, playing with his sack balls.

 

Sucking Yuuri's dick didn't last long. Yuuri suddenly trapped Victor with his legs and pushed him to make his dick stay inside Victor's mouth as he came.

Panting, Victor sucked Yuuri's dick once more before leaving it with a ' _pop'_ sound.

"How naughty. Yuuri made me drink his milk~" Victor said after drinking his fiancé's cum at once. Embarrassed, Yuuri became red once more, now looking at Victor. "I-im sorry!" He apologized, his eyes started to get wet from embarrassment. Now forgetting that he's still sick.

Victor just laughed at his fiancé's reaction and made his way up to kiss Yuuri once more. Yuuri desperately bit Victor's bottom lip, asking for entrance and he gladly accepted the invitation.

Their tongue wrestled, exploring one's cavern, savouring their taste especially the faded taste of Yuuri's own cum, bitter-sweet. The kiss deepened as their mixed saliva started to drool down to Yuuri's chin.

 

"Fwuah." A wet sound was heard when they both pulled back, panting. A saliva string still connected one another, both of them, looking at each other's eyes. Victor then started to untie Yuuri's wrists since he couldn't handle Yuuri's pleading eyes, begging to  _free_ him.

"Now, now. Isn't Yuuri's in charge on me now?" Victor stated, changing their position. He supported Yuuri to sit down on his lap when he sat, his back leaning on the headboard.

"B-but, my.. B-body's weak, V-victor." Yuuri complained, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck. Leaning in, Victor cupped his face and kissed his cheek gently. "I know Yuuri can do that. I'll help you, don't worry." Victor whispered then he helped Yuuri to zip his pants and took his  _meaty_ dick out, now hard as  _rock._

Turned on, Yuuri unconsciously stared at his fiancé's dick, still amazed at the fact that they totally have this  _big_ gap of their dick sizes.

"Still liking the view, huh?" Victor said smugly, his hands now groping Yuuri's ass. "Don't worry, this Victor junior will soon enter this hole of the man named Yuuri Katsuki." He said as he entered two fingers easily.

Yuuri moaned, placing his head above Victor's shoulder, panting. He also started to move his hips to meet Victor's fingers more.

Victor's fingers started to curl inside, looking for his prostate. Though, not so many minutes passed, he was already able to find it when he felt Yuuri held back his breathy moan, jolting. This made Victor snicker and pulled his fingers out.

Yuuri murmured something that Victor couldn't even understand when Yuuri felt his ass got empty. Seconds past, he supported himself to position Victor's cock on his hole.

"Y-yaah, Victor.." Yuuri moaned, his mouth opened, panting and moved his hand to cover his mouth to prevent any more noises since he is aware that his moans would get louder by any minute.

"Don't cover your mouth, Yuuri." Victor groaned, his hand held Yuuri's hand to uncover it. "I want to hear you  _call_ and  _moan_ my name."

It took a lot of time for Yuuri to adjust himself for Victor's sizd but since his patience is getting thin, Victor suddenly held Yuuri's hips and pushed it all the way down.

"V-vitya!" Yuuri screamed, his tears falling down when he felt Victor's big cock is already inside of him. "Sorry.. I couldn't help it." Victor apologized as he kissed his tears, also rubbing Yuuri's inner thighs in comfort.

Yuuri sobbed, pain is still there. Thus, Victor started to support Yuuri as he thrusted in and out. "Shit Yuuri.. Your hole is so hot than usual.. I feel like.." Victor cursed, grinding his dick inside to make Yuuri get flustered again.

"It's your dick's.. Ah! F-fault.." Yuuri replied, panting as he also moved his hips to meet with Victor's rythm. Yuuri's own dick bounced all the way, touching himself. The Russian made his way to Yuuri's neck and started to leave some hickeys on his skin.

"Call my name, Yuuri."

"V-victor..!" He gasped when he felt something turning around his stomach. "More, victor!" Yuuri begged, panting as his strength getting weaker and weaker.

Obeying his order, Victor thrusted faster and deeper than before in order to satisfy the younger man.

"Victor!"

"Ahh!"

"M-more!" were the phrases that Victor hear from his sick fiancé. Not until when Yuuri reached his peak and loudly moaned. "I'm coming..!" He slurred his words as his cock spurted more cum, twitching every thrust that Victor do. "I'm coming inside, Yuuri." Victor moaned lowly, thrusting once more as he bit Yuuri's neck, making Yuuri grab a handful of his hair, pulling it and moaned.

"Let's share the same heat, Yuuri." Victor mumbled as he finally came inside, Yuuri mewled at the hot feeling flowing inside him. He thruster more before pulling it out.

 

"I love you Yuuri." He whispered, hugging the sweaty Yuuri.

"I.. I love you too, Vitya.." Yuuri replied, panting, still feeling his ass twitching as he cuddled back, smelling the musky scent from his fiancé.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Yuuri was the first one to wake up. Panicking, he looked at his fiancé and saw that Victor is sleeping peacefully. He smiled as shifted himself closer to his man and cuddled him.

"Good morning.." Yuuri whispered, hugging the man he love.

"Nnn.. G'morning, Yuuri.." Victor drowsily replied, hugging back. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, shocked which made the other man surprised.

"Vitya?"

"Y-yuuri! You're not sick anymore!" Victor happily placed his hand above Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri just giggled and placed a smack on Victor.

 

 

"Thanks to you, Silly.."

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOO HOW WAS THE SMUT????
> 
> I think I overdid it too much pffftt _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it esp the smut scenes ;))) huehuehue
> 
> Feel free to comment below as usual!! ^^
> 
> Thank you and love ya'll!!
> 
> Kudos!


End file.
